


Our Heroes

by AsagaoSylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Heroes, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Winter, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: “Last day of school!” Triumphed Sylvio, dashing in beside his sister with his cap already torn free from his cloud of curls, and Lance only a few steps behind him with a reprimand on his lips. “Winter break, here we come!”“Welcome home, you two,” replied Keith, grinning as he pulled back with a kettle already full of water. “Hot chocolate to celebrate?”
Relationships: Keith & Nadia | Lance's Niece & Sylvio (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Nadia | Lance's Niece & Sylvio (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Our Heroes

“Daaaaaaad!” Called Nadia, flinging open the door as the hinges shrieked, and Keith raised his head from the sink with a smile already bright on his lips. “Dad, Dad! We’re free!”

“Last day of school!” Triumphed Sylvio, dashing in beside his sister with his cap already torn free from his cloud of curls, and Lance only a few steps behind him with a reprimand on his lips. “Winter break, here we come!”

“Welcome home, you two,” replied Keith, grinning as he pulled back with a kettle already full of water. “Hot chocolate to celebrate?”

“Wooooooooo! You’re the best, mullet!” Cried Lance, kicking the snow off his boots and detangling Nadia from her scarf. “Care to boil your hardworking, devilishly handsome fiance a cup?”

“Don’t know him, never happened,” retorted Keith, pulling out four cups with a hidden curve to his lips while Lance whined behind him, peeling the kids out of their array of padding.

Nadia cackled, yanking off her gloves and making a beeline across the room to tackle Keith around the waist, her cheeks red as frozen cherries and her nose standing out like holly on a snowy night. She buried her face in Keith’s apron, eyes bigger than the marshmallows Keith was pulling out as she stared up at her father like he had turned to gold. Keith could never handle it when Nadia or Sylvio looked at him like he was theirs.

“Can I have an extra marshmallow?”

“……Sure. It’s a celebration, after all,” reasoned Keith as if this had nothing to do with her looking like a tiny koala of adoration that had attached herself to his leg. “You and Sylvio each get one extra marshmallow.”

Lance smirked, unbuttoning the last of Sylvio’s coat as his daughter let out a whoop and dashed around the kitchen. Keith held up his hands and Lance gave a quick shrug as Sylvio raced off to join his sister in their festivities.

_Dude, you think I can say no when she does that?_

Keith laughed, bending down to catch Sylvio’s hug and spin the laughing boy up as he stood again. He chuckled as Sylvio whispered a secret to him, and Lance’s heart dissolved as his son shared a peal of laughter with his fiance while Nadia tore through her backpack. He never thought he would have this. After Lance essentially adopted Sylvio and Nadia, he had accepted that he wasn’t going to find someone who would be there for his kids and would not only fall in love with him, but also stay in love. The closest he would ever get would be Hunk, and eventually he knew his main lion man was going to sweep someone off her feet and settle down with her.

Lance wasn’t lonely though; he had his little royals. And he had already decided that was all he would ever need.

Keith shrieked as Nadia tackled his legs, holding up a sheet of paper with lines of color dancing across the pale background and bouncing like a puppy. Lance let out a peal of laughter, dusting the snow off his coat and hanging it up as he toed his boots off. All of this still felt like a dream sometimes. Being a defender of the universe, engaged to the love of his life, and coming home every day to two kids with smiles bursting with sunshine and arms open, it was all beyond anything he would ever have thought to ask for.

And yet, here he was, standing frozen as Keith turned towards him with tears in his eyes and the picture Nadia had drawn tilted just enough that Lance could see.

“Nadia, did you draw another rainbow knif—”

Lance’s tease died midair as he caught sight of the image spread out before him. A crayon version of Keith, one hand tight in Lance’s while the other lay on Nadia’s shoulder. She was clutching Sylvio’s hand, who was grinning as Lance held him close, four words in large black crayons glowing beneath the family picture.

_**YOU ARE OUR HEROES.**_

“Mrs. Englehart said we had to talk about our heroes in class, so Sylvio and I picked you two!” Cried Nadia, tackling her papi in a tight hug and grinning up at him as oceans flooded into his eyes. “We got an A! Papi, Papi, she said you two are great superheroes!”

And when Lance raised his tear-heavy eyes to see the two sparkling sets of eyes in front of him, pure joy bobbing in their dark brown irises, he couldn’t help but believe it. They had protected that happiness, after all.

“You each get two extra marshmallows,” choked out Keith, dashing off to find the hot chocolate powder as Lance let out a sputtering laugh, crushing away his tears before bending down to swoop his little royals tightly into his arms.

“You guys ready for an awesome winter break?”

“Wooooooo! Can we have hot chocolate every day?!”

“Mmmmmmmmm, that depends on how much you help Keith and I around the house~”

“Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!” Cried the twins, and Lance let out a bubbling laugh as he tucked the picture close to his chest along with the silent truth it held.

**_You guys are my heroes too._**

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Very short, probably pretty bad, one-shot for the New Year of the McClain family being adorable! Sorry if it's bad, hope you guys enjoy!!!


End file.
